Stringy and Mopy: First Flight
by Mr. Raleigh D
Summary: The adventures of two young adults wielding powerful badges that allows them to access their soul granting them superpowers team up to defeat a power hungry Omnibadgette from annihilating the human race.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**ACT I**

**INT. PLAINS - NIGHT**

A lone HIGHWAY cuts through the vast PLAINS. A FULL MOON shines above the clouded sky. THUNDER RUMBLES. An old HIGHWAY SIGN stands by the left shoulder of the highway. It reads: GHORGEMIRE, ALABAMA 120 MILES AWAY. Suddenly, we see a portal opening up by the sign. It ROARS and CRACKLES. The ground vibrates a little. A lamp post flickers on and off with a steady HUM. Suddenly, we see a critically injured WOMAN carrying a BABY with her other arm walking weakly from the portal.

ELLEN, 23, a brown-skinned woman who wears a black, tight belly shirt revealing her cleavage, the shirt is ripped and clawed on; she also wears tight leather black pants, and boots. She has long dreads, and sharp brown eyes. The portal shrinks and disappears with a small BOOM. The light from the portal fades away. Ellen holds the baby in her left arm, she clutches her wounds with her right, hissing slightly. THUNDER RUMBLE. It begins to rain. THUNDER RUMBLE. Ellen scans her surroundings, LIGHTNING FLASHES in the distance. The BABY begins to sob. Ellen turns to her baby.

ELLEN: Hush now my child. Everything is going to be alright. I promise.

Suddenly, we hear a ROAR. A portal opens from behind her. She rubs on her baby's head and takes a stance. She holds her baby tightly in her other arm while she unsheathes her SWORD. We see the portal as it expands slightly, but at the same time, we hear a devilish ROAR. A tense moment - and then...

A BEAST jumps out of the portal and ROARS. It sprintstowards Ellen rapidly. Ellen stands there waiting. Once the Beast got close enough, Ellen begins to attack the Beast head on with the baby in her arms. She finally kills it; the Beast explodes in purple dust.

ELLEN: Even in other universes, I'm still not impressed - even with that entrance.

Without warning, another BEAST jumps out of the portal and attacks Ellen. Ellen shields her BABY from the Beast. The Beast mauls her - until Ellen stabs the BEAST on the lower jaw. Purple dust follows. She then kicks the BEAST in the jaw, jerking it back. They have a violent tussle against another. Another BEAST rushes in, sprinting towards Ellen, and claws on her. Ellen runs away from the crowd and stops. We come to see two of these BEASTS surrounding her, Ellen readies her weapon, holding her baby very tightly. The Baby SOBS.

ELLEN: Shh. Shh.

A tense moment. The Beasts attack her. Ellen dodges them and fights them off. She manages to kill BEAST #2, but she has a very hard time handling BEAST #1. Finally, she jumps over BEAST #1, slicing it in two. She does a front flip and sticks a landing, sliding her sword 90 degrees on the road. The beast blows up in purple dust. The portal closes as a gust of wind blows on her. The baby cries. Ellen stands up with her baby in her arms while clutching her sides. She coughs up purple dust from her mouth and GASPS lightly. Tears slide down her face. The Baby SOBS.

ELLEN: It's alright. It's alright.

Ellen scans the environment for any shelter. She turns to her left and sees a mailbox and a lone TRAILER nearby already lit. Ellen GRUNTS in pain. She topples a little to ease the pain, while holding the baby tightly in her arms. She grits her teeth and hisses. She breathes uncontrollably from her injuries. She narrows her eyes at the TRAILER. She stands up and takes deep breaths. She takes slow steps towards the front yard.

**INT. FRONT YARD - NIGHT**

Ellen walks across the yard. We see a LITTLE TIKE COUP lying on its side, a rusted BICYCLE, and a SLIDE. It begins to POUR now. THUNDER RUMBLES. BABY COOS.

ELLEN: We're almost there. Don't worry.

Walking a little faster, Ellen approaches the TRAILER.

**EXT. TRAILER - PORCH - NIGHT**

Ellen walks up to the porch. We hear her slowing heartbeat thumping. She barks a cough, exerting out more purple dust - until... She collapses on her knees with her baby still in her arms. She's having trouble breathing. Tears are flowing from her eyes to her chin. She hugs her baby and gently places it on the mat by the door. She digs in her pockets and pulls out a circular white box with a stapled note on the front and places it by her child. She places her hand and slides it against the baby's left cheek.

ELLEN: Always remember, who you are. And always remember that I...

Ellen takes her last breath and collapses on the ground. THUNDER RUMBLES. BABY CRIES. The door opens behind the baby.

MARY: I kinda swore I heard...

(gasp horrifically)

An OLD WOMAN looks down and sees Ellen on the ground with her arms covering the baby.

MARY, 59, a retired school teacher wearing a purple night gown and slippers. She wears her hair tied to a pony-tail and bares a ring on her left index finger. She has light-brown skin and dark brown eyes.

MARY: Good Lord.

Mary picks up the baby and rocks it. She looks down and sees Ellen on the ground. Holding the baby tightly in her arms, she rubs Ellen's head and sees a box by her. She takes the box from her and sees a note stapled on the front. The note reads: ALPHA.

**INT./EXT. TRAILER - NIGHT**

Mary gets on the phone to call the authorities. When the authorities ask her about the Baby and the mother, Mary pauses and looks outside. We see a pile of purple dust being blown off from the porch. Mary looks at the baby worried.

WOMAN (on the phone): Hello? Ma'am?

MARY: Never mind that, can you get child services here?

WOMAN: Ma'am?

MARY: Please?

WOMAN: Right away.

Mary slowly hangs up the phone and rubs her hand at the baby's right cheek. The baby COOS and smiles.

MARY: Everything's going to be alright. I promise. Mopy.

Suddenly we hear the SCHOOL BELL RINGS faintly. It gets louder and louder - until...

**EXT. HIGH SCHOOL - DAY**

_SUPERIMPOSE: GHORGEMIRE, ALABAMA - YEARS LATER_

...we see a HIGH SCHOOL sitting on top of a low hill. It is moderately big. The campus is small and has a flag pole on the center. Five buses are stationed in the front of the school. Gates surround the school, as visitors park in the school parking lot.

**EXT. HIGH SCHOOL - CAMPUS - CONTINUOUS**

A BOY runs through the DOUBLE DOORS, panting heavily. He looks around and quickly runs across the campus, knocking things over.

MOPY, 15, African-American, teenaged boy with black spiky hair, and has sharp brown eyes who wears a blue shirt with a yellow letter Calibri "I" centered on his shirt, a pair of gray jeans, and black and white sneakers. He carries a black backpack. He bumps to a TEACHER; the Teacher drops his books.

TEACHER: Mopy!

Mopy runs pass the Teacher.

MOPY (O.S): Sorry!

Mopy slides down the rail, leaving the school perimeter. He flips to the ground, panting and lands on his feet.

**EXT. HIGH SCHOOL - DAY**

He pants and looks back at the school. The STUDENTS gawks at him oddly, the GIRLS scoffs at him while the boys CHUCKLES lightly. Mopy sheepishly smiles and nervously waves at them. The Students murmurs and chuckles at Mopy. Mopy slowly turns around and walks away.

MOPY (holding his backpack straps): That was awkward...(looks back)...but at least I got away from them.

BEEP. BEEP. Mopy stops and hesitates; he eerily turns his head around. BEEP. BEEP. Mopy stops and hesitates. There are no cars on the road.

MOPY (raises an eyebrow): Strange. I thought I heard someone beeping.

Students are running to the street screaming in mass.

BOY #1: Every scholar for himself!

Mopy slowly turns his head to the school perimeter and sees a whole flock of students stampeding down the hill scared.

MOPY (raises left brow): What the heck?

VROOM. VROOM. VROOM.

MOPY (sighs annoyed): Please don't tell me.

BAM. A BLACK BMW crashes through the double doors and ROARS down the short hill. ERRK.

**INT./EXT. BMW - DAY**

Three TEENS are in the car screaming and laughing maniacally. ONE BOY in the driver's seat has an evil grin across his face as he drives the car maniacally. THE SECOND BOY sits besides him on the passenger seat laughs alongside with the FIRST BOY, and the THIRD BOY, who sits in the backseat also has an evil grin across his face.

BROOMY, 15, Mopy's bully with an athletic built body who has blue eyes and pale skin, and short, brown hair who wears a white shirt with a black skull on the front, a pair of blue jeans and sneakers. He also wears a red cap backwards. He sits in the driver's seat driving the car.

ZERI, 15, Broomy's best friend and Mopy's bully. He has long blonde hair that covers half of his face. He is very skinny in stature and wears a black shirt with a white horizontal line cutting across the middle, a pair of blue jeans, and black sneakers. He smiles evilly; he sits by Broomy.

WATER, 17, Broomy's adopted brother and loathes Mopy to the core. He has light-brown skin, short brown hair, thick eyebrows, broad nose, sharp brown eyes, has a square face, and a chisel chin. He's also the tallest, and biggest of the trio. He wears a dirty, white tee, baggy pants, and shoes.

BROOMY, WATER, AND ZERI (evilly): Mopy, come out and play-yay! (laughs maniacally)

**BACK TO SCENE**

MOPY (wide-eyed, and screams)

Mopy runs from the BMW screaming.

**EXT. SCHOOL ZONE - DAY**

Mopy sprints across the street and jumps over the hood of the RED CAR. Mopy GRUNTS and rolls on the road and quickly gets up.

DRIVER #1 (waving fist angrily): Hey, watch it kid!

MOPY (O.S): Sorry!

**INT. RED CAR - DAY**

The DRIVER sits back down in his seat and adjust his side-view mirror. Suddenly, he catches a glimpse of a runaway car, coming from the same direction Mopy ran from, coming directly his way.

DRIVER #1 (groans): Kids today.

**BACK TO SCENE**

Mopy sprints as the BMW crashes to the RED CAR, severely denting both the BMW and the Red Car on the front side. Mopy sprints to a steep alley.

**INT. ALLEY - DAY**

Mopy runs down the steep hill, finally sliding down on a pizza cart. He dodges two dumpsters, ducks under several metal porches and ladders from left to right. The BMW crashes through the entrance of the alley running over everything.

Mopy turns around and SCREAMS. We see a curve coming up.

MOPY has a confident smile across his face.

Mopy stands up straight and jumps and surfs on the curved wall, does a 270 spin on it and lands on a dumpster, surfing through the edges of it and does a 360 leap. He dodges and ducks more metal porches, and ladders. He bends 90 degrees backwards immediately from a water pipe half his height, raises back up and dodges immediately from an upcoming dumpster and dodges through sharp edges of a lowered ladder. He cruises through the alley and sees an opening coming his way. Mopy laughs. Mopy turns around and smiles at his bullies who are driving the BMW.

**INT./EXT. BMW - CONTINUOUS**

Broomy, Zeri, and Water have stupefied looks across their faces; they exchange them with one another.

WATER (dumbstruck): He's good.

BROOMY: Shut up.

**BACK TO SCENE**

Mopy blows raspberries and laughs - until he runs on a concrete ramp. Mopy flies off the floor and screams as he flips in the air. THUD. Mopy rolls on the floor and CRASHES on a pile of garbage. Mopy groans and removes a BANANA PEEL from his head. The BMW slows down and stops. Broomy, Water, and Zeri all get out of the car carrying BLOOD WEAPONS: Zeri carries a small PLANK of wood, Water carries a small STEEL CHAIN rope, and Broomy carries a crowbar. They all approach Mopy threateningly.

Mopy struggles to move, his left leg is stuck on the large pile of garbage. Mopy stops as Broomy's shadow overcasts the view of the sun. The gang surrounds him. Mopy nervously gulps.

BROOMY (chuckles): Well, well, well. Seems like the Humiliation Factory here made a trip to the stink bomb factory!

MOPY (nervously): Hi there Broomy! Nice to see you here! (chuckles nervously)

BROOMY: Yeah, it is great to see me! (to Water and Zeri) Ain't it boys?

WATER AND ZERI: (nods) Yeah!

BROOMY (to Mopy): Any last words, Moober?

Mopy nervously gulps.

MOPY (nervously): Spare me?

Broomy, Water, and Zeri chuckles and readies their weapons. Broomy raises his above Mopy.

BROOMY (smiles): No, but nice try.

Broomy strikes Mopy knocking him out making the screen _BLACK._

**BLACK SCREEN**

MOPY (O.S) (weakly): Ow.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**INT. SKY - NIGHT**

A helicopter flashes at us as we PANS TO the helicopter flying to a SMALL TOWN being attacked by a giant MONSTER in the distance. Several WARPLANES in triangle formation ROARS in the skies and follows the copter.

_SUPERIMPOSE: CONOROUS VILLAGE, VESQUIRE - PARRALLEL EARTH - 0012 HRS._

WOMAN (on PA): We have a monster on sight, several units and warplanes are entering the sector. Minute for arrival, 20 minutes.

**INT. WARPLANE - NIGHT**

Several SOLDIERS are sitting juxtaposed to each other. They are armed by HIGH-POWERED ELECTRICAL PHASERS, and ENERGY GLOCKS. The SOLDIERS are in their metal armor; all of them wore black HELMETS. A GENERAL walks in the aisle with his arms behind his back.

GENERAL ROYNORIS COPULA, 62, a light-skinned, muscular-bound man who wears the traditional camouflage attire with several badges clipped on him. He has a box head, a chiseled chin, a flattop, and has broad shoulders. He is ruthless as he is a hero.

General Copula looks around his men on both sides of the aisle. The soldiers cocks their weapons.

GENERAL COPULA (O.S): Alright Men, what we are facing is nothing you saw before, only uglier, and meaner. The soldier chuckles. The General comes to the end of the aisle and faces his men.

GENERAL COPULA: You all may have your laugh, but it may be your last. Today, you are no longer soldiers, but gods walking among men. And is for that reason why...

A SOLDIER sitting at the far end of the aisle by the window covered by the curtains, wipes his weapon as the General continues his speech.

MICKEY CARRAWAY, 23, a very courageous, kind, and patient man with pale skin, and blue eyes. He wears the same attire as his soldiers.

TAP. TAP. TAP. Mickey stops wiping and raises his left brow slightly. TAP. TAP. TAP. Mickey quickly lowers his head.

STRINGY (otherside of the window): Hey, Mickey! I know you hear me! Hey! Hey!

TAP. TAP. TAP.

MICKEY (softly): Just ignore it, its just a figment of my imagination.

STRINGY (annoyed): Hey, I'm not an it, boy!

Mickey opens the curtains and sees a teenage GIRL flying on her back. Her hands are behind her head as she gave Mickey an annoyed look. This is the big reveal for STRINGY.

SAMANTHA "STRINGY" BRIDGES, 15, is a silly, determined, young woman. She has light-brown skin, full lips, has an hourglass shape, sharp brown eyes and wears a black, belly shirt with a white Calibri-font "I" on the center, tight, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers.

STRINGY: Really? An it?

MICKEY (whispers): Go away.

Stringy flies on her stomach.

STRINGY: Oh, come on! (imitates fighting) You know how I live to fight giant monsters! (stops imitating) It's what I do, it's what I'm good at!

GENERAL COPULA (O.S) (angrily): Mickey Carraway!

Mickey quickly closes the curtains. All of the soldiers chuckles at him. Mickey smiles sheepishly at General Copula. The General sneers at him. Mickey frowns.

GENERAL COPULA: Care to share to the corp your apathy for battle, or perhaps introduce to us...(sighs after hearing a few TAPS from the window)...it's Stringy isn't it?

STRINGY (O.S): Hiya, General!

The Soldiers are wide-eyed.

MICKEY (wide-eyed): Who her? The mess up? (chuckles nervously) No, it's not Stringy! It's a different Stringy!

STRINGY (O.S) (offended): Hey! I'm flying right besides you, you know!

General Copula groans and pinches the bridge of his nose.

GENERAL COPULA: Mickey, open the curtains.

Mickey opens the curtains; Stringy waves happily at the General on the otherside of the window. The Soldiers scream in horror.

SOLDIERS (in fear): It's Death Trap! (cowering in terror)

GENERAL COPULA: (groans to Stringy)

Why are you doing here? You were suppose to cater to the President.

SOLDIER #1 (O.S) (softly): End of a nation.

STRINGY: Well, that's the thing. Um, well the thing is...(fickling her fingers)

Stringy stutters and sweats. She smiles nervously at the General and the soldiers. The General confronts Stringy, and Stringy apologises. The Soldiers make fun of her as a result. Stringy ignores them.

GENERAL COPULA: You're not even assigned to be on this mission. If in fact, at all!

Stringy continues to beg the General to be on this mission and again he refuses exaggeratedly.

STRINGY: Come on! I'll prove to you that I can defeat this thing with no problem! Watch!

Stringy flies away from the window in super-speed. General and company panic. A few soldiers from this plane get their parachutes, and jump off the plane.

GENERAL COPULA: Stringy!

EXT. WARPLANE - CONTINUOUS

Stringy flies in super-speed passing several warships. She flies and lands on top of a leading warplane in the triangle. She runs in super-speed and jumps off the nose of the plane. She spins in the air shining white laughing and takes off in the air to the small town with a sonic BOOM in a flash of white light.

INT. CONOROUS VILLAGE - NIGHT

The Monster that's terrorising the town is a 27 ft tall, orange reptile with bony spikes on its back.

The Monster roars and stomps through the city streets. It rampages the city. It turns to a building and blows fire at it, blowing it up. It ROARS and beats it chest rapidly. The monster continues its rampage until -

STRINGY (O.S): Hey ugly!

The MONSTER turns around and then...POW. The Monster slides through the road, creating deep depressions on the pavement. Cars flies out of the roads and crash to the pavement chaotically. The Monster flips in the air then crashes to a building a quarter the size of the beast. The Monster opens its bloodshot eyes angrily and scans around growling.

STRINGY (O.S): Hey, doofus!

The monster looks up and sees Stringy engulfed in white flames. Stringy has her arms folded and gives the monster a cocky smile. She confronts the monster until without warning a red beam from the monster shoots Stringy in the air. Stringy crashes through several buildings.

BAM.

**EXT. PIZZA JOINT - SMALL CRATER IN THE PARKING LOT - NIGHT**

Stringy lies inside of a small crater by a ruined minivan. Stringy opens her eyes, groans and rubs her head. She puts her hand against her chest and groans again, gritting her teeth.

STRINGY (grits teeth and rubs her head): That smarts.

She holds and glances at a dimming black BADGE clipped on her chest. The BADGE OF ZETA is a small black circular badge with a white Calibri "I" on the center glowing snowy white.

STRINGY (O.S): This isn't good.

Stringy hears deep THUDS. The ground shakes mildly; car alarms go off.

**EXT. SMALL CRATER - CONTINUOUS**

Stringy climbs out of the crater and gets up holding her left arm in pain. The Monster charges towards Stringy. Stringy spits on the ground and angrily pants.

STRINGY (smiles cockily): You want some more? (fighting stance) Come get some!

Stringy runs towards the Monster in super speed, only for the Warplanes to arrive and shoot at it. The Monster flies backwards from the blast. Hundreds of Soldiers rain down armed, and shoots at the monster. More warplanes shoots at it in all directions. The monster blows fire at the planes. Four planes go down in a firey explosion, destroying the blocks. Stringy looks above the sky and sees more warplanes falling than arriving.

STRINGY (in awe): Whoa. (looks at the monster and the destruction) No fair, at least they can let me hold the fort with this! (holds the badge) Well, truth be told, I have to turn it up a notch! (smiles cockily) Time to clip up!

Stringy runs.

EXT. WARPLANE - NIGHT

The Warplane from earlier flies over the chaos shooting at the monster, avoiding its exhaling pryokinetic attacks. It spins in the air shooting energy blasts at it, turns back and continues shooting. The monster ROARS and ignites a powerful, firey blast at the plane. The warplane misses the blast slightly by a single wing. It turns around again as the camera zooms to the nose of the plane.

EXT./INT. WARPLANE - COCKPIT - NIGHT

General Copula oversees the events from the window.

PILOT #1: Creature is suffering heavy damage!

GENERAL COPULA: That's great! But, is there any signs of (softly while looking around) You-Know-Who?

PILOT #1: No, sir.

INT. WARPLANE - CONTINUOUS

General Copula sighs in relief.

PILOT #1: No identification of her, thank god.

GENERAL COPULA: Well, good so far. But we all know how she gets down.

PILOT #1: Correct sir.

PILOT #2: General, we are having a civilian down on the surface running.

GENERAL COPULA: A civilian? (takes a look out the front window)

General Copula takes a look at the "CIVILIAN", who seems to be running fast.

GENERAL COPULA (wide-eyed): That's not a civilian...(in fear)

That's Stringy! Take her out! Take her out now!

**SIDEWALK - CONTINUOUS**

Stringy runs in super-speed as white light generates from her badge. A trail of white light cuts the air; she leaves a devastating gale in her wake throwing everything off from the ground. Stringy is engulfed in small white flames. White fire encrypts Stringy's eyes. It engulfs her body as she gains speed.

**INT. IN THE AIR - CONTINUOUS**

She takes off in the air as missiles flies towards her. She flips in the air, lands on the missile and takes off again making the missile to blow up, propelling her forward.

**INT. CONOROUS VILLAGE - BY CITY HALL - CONTINUOUS**

She flies directly at the monster. She pulls back her left arm and stretches out her right. She SCREAMS. Stringy punches the monster in the gut with massive force. A RAYLIEGH WAVE forms in the monster's belly, rapidly spreading through out its fleshy, scaly skin. The monster puckers its lips and GROANS as it's being hammered by gunshots and missiles. It crashes on top of a small market. A cloud of dust spreads in the street. The firing stops. Stringy levitates in the air.

STRINGY (slight chuckle): Disappointingly that was easy. I thought you were going to put up more of a fight!(shrugs) Meh.

**EXT. WARPLANE - NIGHT**

The Warplane slows down and flies above Stringy.

GENERAL COPULA (to himself) Stringy, do not tempt it. I pray that you do not tempt it.

**INT. CONOROUS VILLAGE - BY CITY HALL - NIGHT**

The monster GROANS with its eyes closed.

STRINGY (O.S): Oh well. At least you're not as a threat as you claimed to be. (chuckles)

The Warplane floats down several feet from Stringy.

GENERAL COPULA: Stringy!

STRINGY: What a waste. (crosses her arms)

GENERAL COPULA (angrily): Stringy!

STRINGY (turns around annoyed): What? (nervously) Oh, I mean...uh...what?

GENERAL COPULA: You're tempting it!

STRINGY: Tempting who?

Behind Stringy, we see the Monster growling angrily locking

its eyes at Stringy. It ROARS viciously. Stringy's hair

blows to her face. Stringy is wide-eyed.

STRINGY (wide-eyed): Oh.

The Monster inhales, its throat glows orange.

STRINGY (sarcastically): Hey! It's making fire! Isn't that nice.

GENERAL COPULA: Stringy! You need to get out of here! Now! You've done far too much damage!

STRINGY (to General Copula snickering): Far too much damage. You're funny General. Flies off.

PILOT #1: Teenagers, sir.

GENERAL COPULA (frustrated): Again, she defied my orders!

Stringy flies in super speed towards the Monster. She begins to glow diamond white. White fire engulfs her.

STRINGY (yells with cockiness): Let's see how you like it when you backfire!

The monster's fiery breath hits Stringy. The huge, fiery blast hits Stringy. She absorbs the fire and uses it increasing her power. A loud WHISTLING SOUND dominates the air as Stringy continues to absorb more power.

STRINGY (screams in pain): I take that back, that idea was stupid! (screams in intense pain)

Stringy unleashes a powerful burst. A large energy wave blasts the monster away, taking out a lot of buildings along the way. The inflamed monster flips in the air violently.

**INT. WARPLANE - COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS**

General Copula, Mickey, and Pilots #1 and 2 scream on the sight of the monster flying in their direction. General Copula demands the PILOTS to turn around immediately.

**EXT. WARPLANE - NIGHT**

The Warplane makes an immediate right, but the monster crashes on the plane's left wing. Fire spews from the decapitated wing. The warplane spins violently downwards in the air. In the background, several flares left from the impact strikes several Warplanes, blowing them smithereens.

**INT. SKY - NIGHT**

General Copula, the pilots, and the other soldiers floats down in the air via parachute. General Copula grumbles angrily.

**INT. CONOROUS VILLAGE - AVENUE - NIGHT**

Stringy cools down as she looks overhead at the monster falling in smoke from afar. THUD.

STRINGY (fist pumps): Score! Hole is one! That's what you get for messing with this town! (laughs victoriously and dances) Oh yeah, who's your hero? Mm hm, it's me.

GENERAL COPULA (O.S) (angrily): Samantha Stringy Bridges!

Stringy jumps in fear and darts her pupils at the General; she chuckles nervously. General Copula groans angrily. Many soldiers from the warplanes, lands safely on the ground in the background. Stringy turns around nervously and scratches the back of her head.

STRINGY (nervously): Hi. (waves slowly)

General Copula confronts Stringy about disobeying orders and also destroying the town - again. Just before Stringy can have her say so we see a row of buildings behind Stringy topple over with a loud THUD. Stringy smiles nervously. The General growls.

GENERAL COPULA: Stringy, you can't just fly over unauthorized and destroy everything you touch. (pinches his nose) Stringy, do you know how much it cost to repair an entire city?

STRINGY: Millions?

GENERAL COPULA: Billions! We can't just repair, and repair, and repair every single city we come in contact with - with you involved!

STRINGY (apologetically): Look, I'm sorry! I promise that I will keep architecture intact with me around.

GENERAL COPULA (annoyed sigh): You always say that.

SOLDIER #1 (O.S): Hey, has anyone seen Mickey?

A warplane falls in the sky on fire. Everyone glances at the ship as it plunges down. We hear a terrifying scream from the flaming warplane as it topples down to the ground. Once it crashes, it EXPLODES. The soldiers glare at Stringy. Stringy gives them a sheepish look.

GENERAL COPULA: Stringy, as it pains for me to say this, you are now officially kicked out of the corps.

The Soldiers silently cheer.

STRINGY (wide-eyed): What!

GENERAL COPULA: You are a danger to everyone! Heck,

if we lock you up, you're freakish

powers will decimate the planet!

STRINGY (argues): But you can't! I'm a superhero, (sadly) ... it's all I have.

GENERAL COPULA (sighs): Stringy, you are way better than this. Write a book, get a job, do something that isn't required to use your powers!

STRINGY: But...

GENERAL COPULA: I'm done, Stringy. You're fired. (to his Soldiers) Alright men, move out! We got to search for any survivors from this travesty...again.

SOLDIER #2 (O.S): Boy, what a freak.

The Soldiers leave the scene. Stringy sadly looks down on the ground.

EXT. CONOROUS VILLAGE - HIGHWAY - NIGHT

Stringy walks in the lone HIGHWAY as TANKS and JEEPS passes by her. She has her arms folded, tears snakes down on her left cheek.

A CELLPHONE rings in her pants pocket. She pulls out her cellphone and checks the Caller ID. The profile pictures shows an OLD MAN wearing a fishing attire.

STRINGY (sniffs): Pappy?

A tear falls on the screen.

INT. FOREST - NIGHT

An OLD MAN walks on a small road in the dense forest. He is on his cellphone.

PAPPY, 102, an elderly, dark-skinned male who wears a jaded, white shirt, and dirty, brown overalls. He wears goggles, and has a short white beard. He is cut for his age, and still has the strength from his youth.

PAPPY (chuckles in a country accent) Well I be. Getting stronger everyday aren't you? (chuckles and hacks)

**EXT. CONOROUS VILLAGE - HIGHWAY - NIGHT**

STRINGY (sighs happily): Hi Pappy.

INTERCUT BETWEEN STRINGY AND PAPPY

PAPPY (country accent): You know a man or a woman my age that can take a hit like that? (chuckles)

STRINGY (sadly): None. Well a few, but none.

PAPPY (country accent): Wait a minute, you don't sound like the happy, go-hurting Stringy. What's going on?

STRINGY (sadly): Nothing Pappy.

PAPPY (sighs): Look, I'm no psychologer or psychologit - whatever you guys call them. But I can still sense that you are not as bubble the way you are sounding. And I should know.

STRINGY: It's like I'm caught, right?

PAPPY: Yeperooni, now tell old Pappy what's troubling you?

STRINGY (bites lower lip): I screwed up.

END INTERCUT

**INT. FOREST - NIGHT**

Pappy has a troubled look across his face.

STRINGY (V.O) (on the phone): I screwed up big time. Every time I thought that I'm doing something good, something bad always happens.

**EXT. CONOROUS VILLAGE - HIGHWAY - NIGHT**

STRINGY: They said that I was a freak.

**INT. FOREST - NIGHT**

STRINGY (V.O) (on the phone): Maybe I am just a freak.

Pappy narrows his eyes.

PAPPY: Now you listen here young lady...

**EXT. CONOROUS VILLAGE - HIGHWAY - NIGHT**

PAPPY (V.O): You are not a freak! You hear me! I know plenty of freaks back in my day, and you ma'am is no freak!

Stringy smiles as a lone tear snakes on her left cheek. She wipes it off her face.

STRINGY: You think so?

**INT. FOREST - NIGHT**

PAPPY: I don't think so, I know so.

**EXT. CONOROUS VILLAGE - HIGHWAY - NIGHT**

Stringy smiles happily.

PAPPY (V.O): Now, I got to go, those darn lemons aren't going to get away from me! (laughs)

STRINGY: Alright.

PAPPY (V.O): Oh and String Bear, be careful out there.

STRINGY: I will.

PAPPY (V.O): Alright, I'll see you in a little bit.

STRINGY: Okay, bye.

PAPPY (V.O): Bye. (hangs up)

Stringy puts her cellphone in her pocket and gleams at the forest far ahead of her. A storm brews. THUNDER RUMBLES. Stringy looks at her badge.

STRINGY: Well, time to clip up, I suppose. (touches the "I" on the badge and glows white)

Stringy takes off to the skies and flies away from the town in a trail of white light.

**INT. SKY - ABOVE THE CLOUDS - NIGHT**

Stringy flies in super speed, illuminating the clouds with her clear white glow coming of of her. She dips down below the clouds, and dips back up. She spins around in the air, flips and dips down; she flies straight as the wind blows on her hair. Stringy laughs in delight as we PAN TO the MOON.

**INT. SECRET FACILITY - HALLWAY - NIGHT**

_SUPERIMPOSE: UNITED BADGETTE SOCIETY_

Walking in a long, white hallway, a GENERAL walks with his two armed men to the end of the hallway. The General carries a file in his left hand. WOLF, the general walking by the soldiers is 5'7", has black fur, wet nose, and has several medals on his uniform.

SOLDIER #1: So, general what's the surprise?

He slides an ID card in the slot by the door. BEEP. BEEP. The bulb by the slot glows green as the door slides open with a PSHH sound.

WOLF: Antediluvian.

Wolf gestures his soldiers to get inside the room.

WOLF: If you please gentlemen.

The soldiers enters the laboratory.

**INT. LAB - DAY**

We enter a very large lab with high-tech, special equipment. It has massive machinery and clones in large tubes. The lab is radiated in white. As spacious the lab is, we only see two scientists: a chubby one, and a skinny one.

RALPH, an obese scientist, wearing a long, white lab coat, and pants; he is in his mid-40s. He darts his eyes at at the general and approaches him.

HAROLD, a slim, fledgling scientist wearing the same uniform as Ralph. He is in his early 20s. We see the scientists introducing themselves to General Wolf and his two soldiers guarding him in a fanboyish manner. They soon calm down once Wolf glares at them to calm down.

WOLF: Is it ready?

RALPH: Ready as we ever be.

WOLF: I'm talking about R-6! Is he scheduled for his execution?

HAROLD: Yes sir. It's about that time.

WOLF: Then bring him forth.

Harold nods back and pulled on a lever near him by the wall. In the center of the room, the floor, about 3 square feet, opens up. A cylindrical cell, the walls are generated by a high-powered force-field rises up from beneath the floor. In the cell lies an OLD MAN sitting on the ground meditating, channeling his energy. The OLD MAN is none other than RADII.

RADII, an elderly Badgette user with thick white facial hair wearing an orange jumpsuit with a black stripe cutting across the middle of the suit. He has dark violate eyes, and is very skinny. The two SOLDIERS joke around about Radii who is sitting in his cell sitting criss-cross like, meditating quietly. Wolf is astounded and turns to the scientists about Radii.

WOLF: So this is a real live Badgette?

RALPH: Yes sir, one of the rarest of all of them. The Omega.

WOLF: The Omega.

HAROLD: Just think of a energy-sucking vampire.

Wolf quickly acknowledges it and asks more questions about Radii. They half-way answer it of course.

WOLF: So can this thing, talk?

RALPH: Tried that. But failed. The guy's like a rock. Silent as all heck.

SOLDIER #1: I'll have a go at it. (obnoxiously) I am a people person after all.

RADII (O.S): You're a fool that's what you are, Phil.

Soldier #1 turns around and glares at Radii. Wolf, Harold, Ralph and Soldier #2 are dumbstruck. Radii sits criss-cross inside the glass cylinder.

SOLDIER #1: Excuse me? What you say old timer?

Radii snickers and continues to taunt Soldier #1. Soldier #1 intimidates Radii, but adds little weight. It isn't until

Radii insults him about his position. Wolf tells him to back off, but Soldier #1 does not listen. He further goes in on Radii, only for Radii to subtly insult him. Wolf declares to Soldier #1 to stand down again. Again, he ignores Wolf and gives Radii a death threat. Radii makes fun of Soldier #1's comment with wit and smug.

WOLF: Soldier, you are not...

SOLDIER #1: It won't hurt a bit. It'll be quick.

Soldier #1 raises the magazine of his assault rifle above the machine controlling the force field.

HAROLD: He's not gonna...

WOLF (panic): Doctor pull the...

**CONTINUOUS**

Soldier #1 destroys the controls, deactivating the machine. The force field is deactivated. Radii stands up. Ralph walks angrily towards Soldier #1

RALPH: Do you know what you have done?

SOLDIER #1: Chill. It's an old man. Besides he's not going to... (punches the old man in the face) ...fight back.

Radii falls to the ground in pain. He groans in pain. Soldier #1 continues to beat up Radii. Wolf and the others tries to grab him, but are pushed to the side by Soldier #1. Soldier #1 bullies Radii; Soldier #2, the SCIENTISTS and Wolf demands him to stop.

SOLDIER #1: Just one more.

Soldier #1 grabs Radii's neck and picks him up, inches from the ground. He readies his fist above Radii's face.

SOLDIER #1: Say hello to grandma for me! Soldier #1 throws his fist straight towards Radii's face - until suddenly, we see Radii catch Soldier #1's fist. Wolf, Harold, and Ralph are shocked. Soldier #1 can not remove his fist from the Radii's powerful grip.

RADII (panting and spitting): Well, looks like it's my turn, huh?

Radii punches Soldier #1 to a nearby wall. Soldier #1 lands on a button by the wall he crashed by. A glass wall begins to close. Wolf, and the others calls him to get to the other-side. Vengeful, Soldier #1 wipes the spit from his mouth and armed himself with his gun. The window shuts. The rest of the gang on the other side bangs on the glass wall.

**INT. OTHERSIDE OF THE GLASS WALL - NIGHT**

SOLDIER #1: What are you waiting for?

RADII: On you. (chuckles)

Soldier #1 runs towards Radii. Radii stands still. He fires his weapon at him and smiled. The gang on the other side silences. Soldier #1 looks at them confused - until Harold points to Soldier #1 the cause. Soldier #1 slowly turns his head. We see a terrifying glimpse of Radii absorbing the bullets like it's nothing.

**EXT. OTHERSIDE OF THE GLASS WALL - CONTINUOUS**

Everyone on the outside of the wall becomes wide-eyed.

RALPH (whispers in fear): Goodness.

**INT. OTHERSIDE OF THE GLASS WALL - CONTINUOUS**

Radii threateningly walks towards Soldier #1 chuckling menacingly.

RADII (smiles evilly): What was all that tough talk of making me pay?

SOLDIER #1 (groans in fear): Oh snap.

Soldier #1 runs to the glass wall and bangs on it. Radii sprints to Soldier #1 and attacks him brutally. The three on the other side are horrified. Radii holds Soldier #1 by the neck.

RADII (whispers threateningly): Do you know why fools lose, they always fall prey to the strong. Radii opens his mouth and a blue aura escapes from Soldier #1's body. His body quickly ages until it turns to purple dust. Radii ages backwards up to at least 18 years. This frightens Wolf. Radii accumulates the remaining quantity of the blue aura generated by Soldier #1. He takes one deep breath and fixes his eyes at the trio. He smiles evilly. He ignites himself in violate flames.

WOLF: Get back! Get back!

The trio walks back. Soldier #2 readies his weapon as Radii walks to the wall.

SOLDIER #2: That thing...

HAROLD: Friendly? No.

Suddenly...

**CONTINUOUS**

Radii punches the wall creating a Rayleigh wave, making the structure to collapse and shatter.

RADII (evil, deep tone): Pappy's home!

WOLF (growls in fear): Run.

**INT. HALLWAY - NIGHT**

Wolf, Soldier #2, Harold, and Ralph runs in the hallway.

WOLF (on the PA): Radii is out of his cage! We have an emergency alert! Ready the men, and prepare to fire!

We see them leave the hallway to the the elevator. Harold pulls the lever that activates the hatch to close and block the exit. The elevator rushes them up.

**HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS**

We see Radii's feet walking in a calm motion. Radii walks in the hallway with his arms behind his back whistling an old tune. He reaches to the end of the hallway and scrutinizes it.

RADII: Fine metal and design. I'll give them that they have learned a thing or two about delaying me - bah.

**EXT. HALLWAY - NIGHT**

The hatches flies right off from the hinges in a fiery explosion. We see Radii with his evil smirk with his bald fist being circulated by violate flames. He looks up and scoffs pathetically.

RADII: Child's play.

Radii leaps to the wall across from him in the shaft.

**INT. ELEVATOR SHAFT - CONTINUOUS**

We see Radii leaping from wall to wall in the shaft with great agility and endurance. He climbs and jumps from wall to wall like a leopard as his body slowly being circulated by violate fire. We see an elevator pulling down, Radii leaps up with great force, spinning like a speeding bullet and cuts through the elevator, making the thing to blow up. Below him, we see fire escalating upwards in a rapid motion. Finally, he jumps forward in a massive leap, swung on a loose rope that use to hold the elevator and kicks the doors open, followed by the fire that he left behind.

**INT. LOBBY - NIGHT**

Radii attacks and kills the two soldiers that guarded the elevator, turning them into dust, making him stronger. The Lobby is a large room. We see armed guards everywhere. There are about 27 in all. They all fire their weapons at Radii. Radii takes them all one by one with ease. Wolf stands in an open aisle between them with his arms behind his back. Ralph and Harold stands behind him. Once the soldiers are dust, Radii takes an evil glance at Wolf and the two scientists.

RADII: 27? Really General? 27?

Wolf glares at Radii.

RADII (O.S): I thought it'll be more of a challenge.

WOLF: Sorry to disappoint, Radii. But you know what happens what if you consume too much.

RADII (sadistically): I know, but simply, I don't care.

WOLF: Don't do this.

RADII: Did you hear what I said, Wolfy boy? I. Don't. Give. A. Flying. Carpet.

WOLF: Fine then.

Suddenly, we see loads of heavily armed soldiers, about 120. They surround Radii. Radii smiles at the odds.

RADII: Perfect.

WOLF (confused): What?

RADII: A full scale, energy buffet. I love it. But I haven't given you anything, Wolfy boy.

Wolf becomes wide-eyed as Radii deeply inhales and fires a massive violate blast at the front lines, turning them into purple dust, adding their strength to his body.

WOLF: Open fire!

The soldiers fire their weapons at Radii. Radii dodges, fights, and absorbs the soldiers quickly. He climbs on a column and leaps to another. Radii jumps to another column. He jumps from it to another. He reaches the second floor.

**SECOND FLOOR - CONTINUOUS**

More soldiers rush in from the doors on the second floor and start shooting at Radii. They miss miserably. Radii grabs hold to a rail and flips to the floor. He fights and kills the soldiers one by one as he leaps from one columns to the other. Once the soldiers are down in the second floor, hen jumps off the rail dodging the bullets.

**FIRST FLOOR - CONTINUOUS**

He lands on the ground, snatches a metal pole and strikes at a soldier with a BONG. Wolf stands there in fear as Ralph and Harold stands behind him. Radii raises his head and GROWLS. DARK VIOLATE FLAMES engulfs him. This does not bother him. He locks his murdering eyes on Wolf. He swings on the metal pipe and jabs the metal pipe on the ground. He slowly removes his hand on the pipe.

WOLF (growls): You are a monster are you?

RADII (smiles and growls): Just as much as you want me to be. (clears his throat)

Now, be a good dog and fetch me the Alpha, please. Wolf glares at Radii.

WOLF (growls): How about you kiss my sorry...(quickly draws weapon at Radii)

Radii quickly zooms and grabs Wolf by the neck. Radii slams him down violently to the ground. Wolf YELPS. Radii has Wolf in a choke-hold.

RADII (annoyed): I grow weary of your disobedience. Unless you want to taste the sweet delicacy of air again, I want you to tell me the location of the Badge of Alpha.

WOLF (struggles to breathe): Burn. (spits at Radii)

RADII (blinks and chuckles): Fair enough.

Radii slowly absorbs Wolf's energy into his body. Wolf rapidly ages. We see Wolf clutching in pain as he screams in agony.

HAROLD (O.S): Stop!

Radii stops and faces a frightened Harold and Ralph. Ralph and Harold tells Radii they know where he's looking for. This captures Radii's interest.

RADII (chuckles briefly): You know, if I spare him, he'll kill you.

Harold and Ralph stand silent. A tense moment ensues - until...

RADII (grave dark tone): ...where is the Badge of Alpha?


End file.
